bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures
LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures is cartoon adaptation to Larry-Boy and the third show created by Big Idea. History The cartoon series starring everyone's favorite plunger-headed hero started a few years after the production of either the first or second Larry-Boy videos were completed, when the staff were asked on doing a series on the character. But Phil Vischer stated it would've been too hard due to the production process of their feature film at the time. Then someone suggested to Phil that could make it in a style of a comic book; cartoon style. Animator Tom Bancroft who just joined the company worked on the new series, making it a "cartoony" done in flash animation. The first episode of the series was released during March 2002, selling to various Christian bookstores and retailers across the country. The reception, however was mixed at the time. According to Phil in his blog, fans and parents complained that it looked cheap and it looked like something similar to "Powerpuff Girls" that they can watch on cable television instead. Tim Hodge stated in the Bad Apple commentary it somewhat a experiment they tried out, but didn't became what they wanted. The series lasted for four episodes total, with the last one came out around Spring 2003. It's unknown why the series was cancelled, though it is possible this was due to Big Idea moving to Franklin and because of the reception everyone had towards the series at the time. Regardless, much like 3-2-1 Penguins!, the series gained a cult following due to it's funny humor and animation style. Episodes *LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows - Larryboy is in danger and he is trapped *Leggo My Ego! - Larryboy and Archie are attacked *The Yodelnapper! - Someone steals the yodels *The Good, The Bad, and The Eggly - Breakfast is attacking Bumblyberg Shorts * Episode 1: Fly By Might! - Larry tries to have a relaxing day, but an annoying fly gets in the way. * Episode 2: Cuke of All Trades! - Larryboy is forced to watch two neighboring shops at the same time, which eventually leads to disaster. * Episode 3: A Polar Pickle - Larryboy tries to save a little kids plush fish from two penguins thinking its a real fish. * Episode 4: Merry-Go-Wreck! - Electro-Melon and Lemon Twist Characters *'Larry/LarryBoy' *'Archie' *'Bok Choy': The wise teacher of the superhero class that Larryboy goes to. He speaks with a Chinese accent. Voiced by Marc Graue. *'Bob the Tomato': Editor of the Daily Bumble newspaper. Voiced by Phil Vischer. *'Vicki Cucumber': A teenage female cucumber who works as photo journalist at the Daily Bumble. Voiced by Shari Belgeau. *'Junior Asparagus': An elementary aged reporter for the Daily Bumble. Voiced by Lisa Vischer. *'Lemon Twist': A superhero from Larryboy's superhero class. She made a big role in the cartoon short "Merry-Go-Wreck". Voiced by Anita Protich. *[http://larryboy.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Crow Dark Crow]: A superhero from Larryboy's superhero class. He speaks with a heavy Spanish accent. He made a big role in "The Good, The Bad, and The Eggly". Voiced by Jose Vincente. *'Electromelon': A superhero from Larryboy's superhero class. He transforms into a large, electrical watermelon when angered. He made a big role in the cartoon short "Merry-Go-Wreck" Voiced by Larry Whitaker. *'Scarlet Tomato': A superhero from Larryboy's superhero class. He probably speaks with an Italian accent. Voiced by Phil Vischer *'Bubblegum': A superhero from Larryboy's superhero class. *'Hot Tamale': A superhero from Larryboy's superhero class. *'Sweet Potato': A superhero from Larryboy's superhero class. *[[Awful Alvin|'Awful Alvin']] : A villain. A running gag is when he does a dance called "The Villainous Dance of Villainy" Voiced by Larry Whitaker *'Mother Pearl': The Alchemist's sidekick and mother. Voiced by Shari Belgeau *'The Alchemist': A villain. As a running gag, He takes great offense at his mom when she calls him "cubby". Voiced by Tom Brancroft *'Greta Von Gruesome': A villain with a German accent. Voiced by Shari Belgeau. *'Lampy': Awful Alvin's fake sidekick. Unvoiced. *'Officer Olaf': Bumblyburg's resident policeman. He speaks with a Swedish/Northwestern accent. Voiced by Larry Whitaker *'Cheif Croswell': Officer Olaf's sidekick. Voiced by Larry Whitaker *'Hebert and Wally': Two teenage eggplant brothers. Voiced by Larry Whitaker and Shari Belgeau *'Mr. Mahoney': An Irish baker and the owner of Mahoney's Bakery. Voiced by Lee Marshall *'Mr. Vandrahosenhegamerr': A German candlemaker. Fun Facts *The series is considered a different continuity to the main LarryBoy as there's some elements that were in the VeggieTales episodes. *Originally, it was going to be part of the main series, as the story treatment states Alfred's name and using the Milk Money Bandit scene from Rumor Weed. Gallery LB-Cons-ad.jpg|LarryBoy advertisement LB-Dis-Adv-ad.jpg|LarryBoy advertisement Category:Larry-Boy